Altered Realities : Book One - Tessa
by SarcasmIsMyIntent
Summary: & au ending for Morgan ! Morgan x OFC. See authors bio and footnote for info ! & Morgan and Tessa had a brief romantic involvement a month ago, but thinking it was over, Tessa tried to move on. Morgan, however, knows it's far from over and he's going to prove that. Meanwhile, Tessa's birth parents are getting some shocking news of their own. How will everything go for them?
1. Chapter 1

ONE

* * *

Ava & Franco

Ava Jerome almost threw the package into the garbage when she saw that it came from the deranged mother of her former lover Franco but a ringing cell phone stopped her.

"What do you want, Franco?" she asked, giving the phone an annoyed roll of her eyes. "Did you get a package from my mother?" Franco asked as he sorted through the manila envelope that had been inside of his package. He wondered for a moment if he should just toss it, after all his mother wasn't exactly the picture of perfect sanity and she'd been known to lie on more than one occasion.

The story she pitched was too far fetched to be true, but the old saying about in every lie a grain of truth was nagging at the former murderer turned artist's mind. Maybe that's why he hadn't thrown out his and instead, he'd called Ava to ask if she'd gotten one too.

Ava's eyes settled on the package in question on her end of the line and she grumbled. "Yeah."

"You might want to open it.. Remember that one secret we both said we were never going to bring up again?" Franco asked as he got to the section in the envelope about the whereabouts of this alleged child he and Ava had stolen from them.

As soon as he said the words, a chill crept down Ava's back. "About our other daughter?"

"Mhmm."

Ava grabbed the silver letter opener on her desk and started to work the taped edges of the package open. "It's a file or something. I'm telling you, Franco, the woman cannot be believed. She's institutionalized."

"And so was I for a while. I'm pretty sane now." Franco grumbled, glaring at the phone as he held it in his hand while also reading the folder in his lap in shock. Ava grumbled too and begrudingly, she tore into the folder's contents, surprised when a perfectly normal birth certificate and a doctored one similar to her own copy fell out onto the floor of the gallery.

She bent to pick it up right as Franco asked, "So.. Apparently our daughter is alive and well.. I mean if you go by this, she is. And she's been living right under our noses for almost 2 years now, right here in Port Charles."

By now, Ava was reading the files, looking at the pictures, her face a mixed mask of shock and anger. "This can't.. It's not true. We saw her body. I saw her body."

"People lie all the time. Especially my mother." Franco used Ava's previous argument as to why the package and it's contents could be a sick joke against her. Ava snorted in derision. "So you're saying you believe this… This sick joke? Because we both know that's what it is." she was pacing the room, her mind going back to that night in May, 23 years ago. "There's no way this is true. She couldn't have known about it or had anything to do with it like she's bragging about in the letter sent to me.. she didn't even know me.. Or you, she didn't know where you were then."

"My mother always knows exactly what she's doing. Organized crazy.. we're talking to the woman who can and did actually do this with other people's children, Ava."

"You're dead set on believing her, aren't you?"

"If it means I get a chance to be a father then I'm going to check into it, yeah." Franco admitted quietly. Ava didn't get it.. When the twin that lived was revealed to be the daughter of Silas after Ava strung him along for years and claimed that she was his daughter, kept them apart… it wrecked him. Now knowing that his daughter might still be out there somewhere..

It shouldn't have, but it gave him a little hope. Hope was something he hadn't had in a while now.

"You do that, Franco.. But when you're wrong, don't come crying to me because all I am going to say is I told you so." Ava replied curtly, hanging up the phone as quick as she could after saying it. Morbid curiosity got the best of her though and before she knew it, she was sitting down, she was reading through the rather in depth look into the life of a 23 year old girl who happened to share a birthday and a birthplace with her own daughter, Kiki.

She gaped when she got to the most recent additions to the 'file' in her lap.. And the picture had her gasping.. Maybe just a little. The girl was similar to Kiki, yet totally different.

There was this feeling in her gut.. there was something to this accusation, no matter how wild it sounded. She glared at her phone. She placed the blame for this little seed of absurd hope growing in her mind solely on Franco at this point and when she called him back in a few seconds, she was going to be sure she told him so. She highlighted his number and hit call, starting to make Avery's bottle as she did so.

Franco raised a brow but answered the call.

"Suppose I'm curious.. if we look into this and it's another of your mother's deranged jokes, Franco.."

"I already spoke to Sam and faxed all the papers Heather sent me over to her. If it's not true then we don't ever bring this up again. There's no sense in telling Kiki, getting her hopes up too. I think even Silas would agree if he were still alive."

"Good because she's been through more than enough already, what with being shot and then all this mess with Morgan and me. I don't.. I won't hurt her for no reason. So we're keeping this to ourselves.. Clear?"

"Crystal." Franco replied before hanging the phone up and going to take a shower. He had an early shift at the hospital first thing in the morning and if he didn't try to get some sleep now, he'd never get any sleep.

* * *

Tessa

The absolute last person I ever expected to see at Vaughn's was Morgan Corinthos. Honestly, I didn't expect to ever see him again, I mean the last I heard _or maybe I should say saw_ , _because I didn't hear about it, I actually saw them together at Kelly's_ , he and Kiki were trying to make things work out. Or that's what I assumed when I saw them together last week after I got back into town.

Maybe that's why I froze in the middle of my dance and just stared with wide eyes. Before I could say anything, he'd hauled me off the stage over his shoulder and he'd started to walk towards the exit at the back of the club. "She quits." he told my boss on the way out.

My boss, of course, didn't give a flying fuck in space because I'm not even his biggest draw. Losing me wasn't a loss for the club.. Not to mention, after a year and a half of trying to get me in his bed, he'd yet to do it.. It was probably just a matter of time before he fired me anyway and deep down, I was glad. Pissed because he'd come in here and basically given me no choice in the matter and done it for me – _tonight was my last night anyway_ , but relieved that I'd never have to step foot in Vaughn's ever again.

"Morgan! What the actual fuck was that?" I was throwing a fit from over his shoulder, lightly hitting him and trying to get down, I was pissed.. I mean we spent one weekend together and we went on a few dates after.. We fought a lot and I just assumed that when we fought that last time, that was the end of things because not even a week later, I saw him out with a fraternal twin half sister who doesn't even know I exist ( more on that later ) and I figured that they were on their way to domestic bliss again.

One weekend and a few dates doesn't give him the fucking right to show up here and pull stuff like this and as soon as he'd stood me on my own feet in the alley way behind Vaughn's, I told him as much. My answer wasn't even verbal, it was more of him pushing me against the brick wall of the building, leaning against me and pinning my hands with his hands as he pulled me into this lip bruising and deep kiss. When it started, I started off trying to fight it.. By the time his hips were flush with mine and his teeth were tugging at my lower lip and his tongue was battling with mine for dominance, I'd caved in.

The hand that had been flat against his chest trying to push him the hell away gripped his white t shirt and my other hand tangled in his hair, tugging. His hands left my hands and slid to my ass, gripping as he slid me up his body and carried me in the direction of my car, sitting me on the hood once we reached it. I wasn't trying to flinch just out of his lips reach, I was whimpering into his mouth and begging for more.

And it hit me then and it hit me hard.. I missed this. I missed him.

I wanted him, I wanted to belong to him. I loved him.

The kiss finally broke and I gaped up at him, eyes wide and panting for my next breath. Then I lightly punched at his upper arm and asked again, "What the fuck was that?"

"That was me deciding what I really want. That was me making a move and cornering you because apparently, you've decided to avoid me for almost a month now." Morgan muttered breathlessly against my lips. I eyed him with a raised brow, wary. "What about Kiki?"

"There's nothing left there, okay? I thought.."

"So now you're just going to what? Make yourself love me? Rebound? That's not how things work, Morgan." I asked, biting my lip.. Seeing the flash of hurt and maybe just a little anger brewing in his eyes I decided against really pushing it and having one of our infamous shouting matches right there in front of Vaughn's.

It's trashy enough I was even working there to begin with, no matter how justifiable my reasons for doing it were.. No sense in being even trashier and having a 'domestic dispute' in front of the damn place.

"I _already_ love you, Tessa. It just took everything ending and you not picking up your damn phone or texting me back for almost a month to realize how much.. And then I go by that apartment you were living in and you're not living there anymore? I thought you left… I thought I really lost you and that's what fucking terrified me."

I scoffed at him. I mean yeah, he's saying all this now.. But I've never been a strong believer in someone's words. His next ones surprised me though. " I figured out where you went though.. Showed up there the day you left to come back but I tried to come to you."

And now the maid at my adoptive parents mansion calling me after I'd gotten on the plane to come back to Port Charles made sense.. Something about a guy coming by, looking for me. I bit my lip and stared up at him for a few seconds, not sure what to say.

I was still pissed that he just quit my job for me, but.. everything I shoved as deep down as I could shove it about my feelings for him came flooding back too. "I had to move.. The lease ran out while I was back in Boston.." I managed to mumble quietly.

"Yeah, that's what the manager at your old apartment told me.. Told me where to find you tonight too." Morgan grumbled. "Why in the hell would you work at this place?" he asked, staring down at me, arms folded over his chest and a less than thrilled look in his eyes as he waited on my answer. I bit my lip and told him quietly, "Because when I started working here last year I was looking at the fact that I'd be debt free by the time I finished the law program at PCU.." and Morgan grumbled again.

I started to feel it again, the nausea I'd been feeling off and on all day and I groaned inwardly. "Move."

"Why?"

I shoved past him and ran towards the first garbage can I saw, vomiting with so much force that honestly I thought I'd puked up everything I'd eaten for almost 3 years. Morgan jogged over and grabbed my hair out of the way as he asked me quietly, "Are you okay?"

"I've been feeling sick all day."

"We should get you home.. Resting.." Morgan's voice was softer and he eyed me in concern when I was standing straight again. "I'll be fine.. I just ate something that didn't agree with me I guess." I shrugged it off.

I mean it just hit me this week out of the blue. I figured it's just a virus it's got to run it's course and I've pretty much been going on like I usually would because I cannot afford to miss class this close to the end of the semester.

Not in the mood to argue and mostly just too damn tired from the week I've had so far, I nodded and pressed my car keys into his hand. "It's that apartment complex right next to the docks."

"You're living in that dump?" he asked me, a look of shock on his face as his eyes fixed on mine. I sighed and nodded. I mean it's not longterm, trust me. The place is a dump and it probably should have been condemned twenty five years ago, but it was the only one in my comfort zone as far as price went because I am determined not to touch any more of my inheritance or the money I got from selling my adoptive parents house unless I absolutely have to. I already paid my student loans ahead of schedule. For now, I was just going to do what I could to get by with using as little money as possible.

"It's kind of the only building in my price range at the time that actually had an apartment open." I told him quietly as he helped me into the passenger seat of my car and shut my door, going around to get into the driver seat. I leaned my head against the window and watched main street fly by in a series of brightly lit blurs and before I knew it, we were pulling into the parking garage at my new apartment complex and Morgan was picking me up, carrying me towards the building.

"305." I muttered as I rested my head against his shoulder and admitted quietly, "Tonight was my last night working at Vaughn's anyway. I was going to quit on my own at the end of my shift."

"Why'd you go to Boston for 3 weeks?"

"My adoptive mother finally died. The estate lawyer was giving me back all the money she stole from the inheritance my adoptive father left me and I stayed an extra two to sell that fucking house because I'll be damned if I ever set foot in it again." I mumbled and the elevator came to a stop. "You can put me down."

"As long as it took me to actually find you, nah, I'd rather not." Morgan muttered quietly as he stopped at my door, trying to find the key to my apartment on my key ring. "Seriously, Morgan.. You might want to put me down." and almost as soon as he got the door to my apartment open, I ran through it, slamming the door to my bathroom shut behind me. He knocked and I managed to croak, "Just a minute."

The door opened and he leaned in the doorway, eyeing me with a raised brow and holding a package in his hand. "This was on the welcome mat.. Are you still sick?"

"Obviously." I muttered as I finally finished being sick again and then eyed the package in his hands with a raised brow. "Who's it from?"

"No sender name."

I stood and washed off my face, rinsing my mouth out as I turned to find myself chest to chest with him in the small bathroom. He sat the package on the counter and he asked me quietly, "You sure you're okay? I can take you to the hospital in Benson Hurst, it's only like an hour.."

"Morgan, I'm fine. Pretty sure it's just a bug going around PCU and stress that I've been putting on myself." I admitted, looking up at him. I was standing there warily, like I'm not sure at this point whether to just let it happen and let myself love him or not.. I moved a little closer and he pulled me completely against him. "We really need to talk.." he muttered as his lips grazed my forehead.

"About?"

"About this.. About us. I need to know if you feel the same way." Morgan admitted it quietly, his eyes barely meeting mine. Everything we talked about that short period of time we were a thing came back to me and I realize why he was avoiding my eyes right now, because he was afraid.

I'm afraid too. Because if I tell him that I do feel the same way as he does, that changes everything. That gives him the power to hurt me. That puts me in a position to get my heart broken again. But I thought back over the last month when I was avoiding him, trying to quit him like I mostly quit drinking.. I couldn't risk feeling that lonely or empty again either.

We might fight, we might make each other completely and totally batshit insane at times but there's just.. There's something between us that I haven't felt anywhere else or with anyone else before. I tried not to feel it with him, either but somehow I wound up falling anyway.

So I stole a page from his playbook earlier and I pushed his back against the bathroom door, pulling him closer to my lips by the front of his shirt, nipping at his lower lip as my tongue slowly slid out and traced an outline of his lower lip and my teeth followed, nipping at it. He groaned and muttered softly, "Ughh fuck." and deepened the kiss, picking me up and sitting me on top of the shitty gray countertop in my bathroom and he deepened the kiss. "So do you feel the same way?"

"I do." I mumbled breathlessly against his lips as the kiss broke.

"Not gonna puke again on me.. Right?" Morgan asked, giving me a soft but teasing smile as he laughed. I grumbled and shook my head. "I think I'm all empty right now."

My eyes settled on the package and I almost opened it then but I decided to wait until later. Morgan grabbed my hands and lead me to the living room, gently pushing me so that I was sitting on my couch. I raised a brow and he explained calmly, "Pizza is on the way… I mean unless you can't handle eating that."

"Actually that sounds good right now." and oddly enough, I'd been kind of craving pizza all day. My mouth was watering already, just thinking about it. He flopped down on my couch and pulled me into his lap and grabbed for the remote. "No baseball."

"But.."

"Morgan, damn it."

"Fine." he muttered, chuckling a little to himself. We fell into a comfortable silence and when I woke up around 7 am with my alarms going crazy to get ready for class, he was still asleep on my couch, snoring.

I found myself wondering if maybe I couldn't let myself get used to this and just see where it all went and just hope to hell it didn't all blow up in my face or wind up in me getting hurt later on down the line.

* * *

 _FOOTNOTE:_

 _ **Anybody wanting to know more about Tessa, check out my author bio on here, it's full of information. Actually, gonna go on and say that it's probably a good idea to read the information on my bio anyway because some things here might have been more than a little confusing**. Also, my formatting is weird I know, but the way I do it is first person will either be told in Morgan or Tessa's POV since y'know, they are the main characters of this story and everyone else is basically just ensemble. Everybody else's POV will be told in third person narrative. Hopefully this makes sense, but if it doesn't, sorry. This is just the way I feel most comfortable writing now, to be honest. _

_There's a lot going on in this chapter. Sorry if I bombarded yous guys, but it's kind of a quick moving plot to start off with! It won't be so chaotic in future chapters, hopefully. FYI, this chapter takes place two days before the explosion that killed Morgan would have happened. Obviously, he's a main character in my story so he won't be dying but.. Big things will be happening for him._

 _Anyway, this is me, trying again with this sharing a story thing and hopefully you guys like it. I'm working on another chapter now, but I'm honestly not even sure how many will bother reading this story since Morgan's not really everyone's cup of tea. I don't see why I mean I loved the guy._


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

* * *

Ava & Franco

2 Days Later

"I'm still saying this is a stupid idea. We're practically stalking the poor girl." Ava whispered harshly to Franco who shrugged and ducked into the crowded diner as he responded, "I'm just relieved she's not still working at Vaughn's."

"You wouldn't be the only one." Ava muttered as she grimaced. The fact that possibly one of her three girls had actually turned to working as a stripper did not make her happy in the slightest. They were supposed to be meeting Sam here to discuss her findings and deep down, whether Ava cared to admit it or not, she hoped that Tessa Peters did turn out to be the daughter she thought dead for almost 24 years. "Can she take any longer to get here?" Ava grumbled as she happened to catch sight of Tessa as she made her way into the diner.

But who she was with had Ava cringing.. And from the looks of it, the two were quite cozy. Franco sipped the coffee in front of him and mused aloud, "Now this.. I'm not so sure how I feel about it. Morgan's not in a good place right now and from the sound of everything we read about Tessa, she isn't either." and quietly, she wondered to herself if her switching out his bipolar medication with placebos had been discovered yet. Hopefully, it hadn't, because if it had…

The two watched as Morgan and Tessa took a booth in the corner and then a few seconds later, they were joined by Josslyn who'd apparently just gotten out of school for the day. A few minutes later, they had to stop their 'observing' for a little while, because Sam joined them at the booth, files in hand.

"Everything checks out.. Literally everything I've found points to Tessa being your daughter, Franco. All we need to really prove this true or false is a DNA match." Sam observed the girl in question before glancing over at Franco. Franco gave a nod and held out a hair sample, taken from his own comb earlier, as well as a Zip – loc bag containing a Q – Tip.

Ava submitted her own samples and then turned her attention back to Morgan and Tessa, watching them together like a hawk. They seemed to be in a deep and quiet discussion that every now and then was broken up by a stolen kiss. "I really hope she doesn't love him because he's toxic." Ava mumbled to herself as she forced herself to stop watching them and pay attention to Sam's additional findings.

After all, the girl sitting a few booths away most likely wasn't her daughter and when they got that news, Ava was pretty sure she'd go right back to not even realizing the girl existed. As Sam left, Franco eyed the booth that Morgan and Tessa sat in together and nodded in that direction as he told Ava quietly, "Whatever you're thinking about doing, Ava.. do the opposite."

"If she is our daughter, Franco, which I highly doubt.. But if she is… there is no way I am going to let Morgan ruin her life too."

"Interfering already cost you Kiki."

"She'll come around." Ava scoffed. She knew deep down that Franco was right, but she still couldn't help it.

Before she realized what she was doing, she was standing, she was walking towards the table that the two of them sat at. "Just a warning.. He ruined my daughter's life. That's what he does lately, and you look like a nice enough girl. I just don't want to see it happen again. If I were you I'd leave him alone."

The strawberry blonde looked up and raised a brow, glancing over at Morgan as she muttered quietly, "It's already starting, I see." and after a long sip of a milkshake, she calmly told Ava, "You don't know me well enough to know whether I'm a nice girl or not for one thing. For another, my life has been ruined for a while now.. Personally? I think that since Morgan and I figured things out, my life is getting better. And third, with all due respect.. Some people are just toxic together. I happen to think that Morgan and I aren't." as she slid out of the booth and held out her hand to Morgan. "Let's get out of here."

"That's actually the best idea." Morgan glared angrily at Ava, wondering why Ava suddenly felt this burning urge to be a mother to perfect strangers when she hadn't even been a halfway decent one to her own daughter. "Oh and Ava?"

"What, Morgan? Be angry all you want but you and I both know it's the truth.. You Corinthos men may seem charming and good on the surface but it goes no farther than that." Ava smirked and Morgan chuckled as he said calmly, "I was just going to tell you that maybe you should point fingers at yourself first.. I think we both know what I mean by that. You ruined Kiki's life too, way before I did."

The would be couple left the diner with Joss in tow, Joss glaring angrily back at her as she walked out of the door and Ava gaped. Franco spoke up from beside her and said calmly, "What did I tell you? I specifically said not to go over and interrupt them. Do you really see this going well if she does turn out to be our daughter? Because I don't." as he strode out of the diner and started to get ready to go in to work at the hospital.

Ava grumbled and gathered up her purse and got a lid for her coffee and set off for the art gallery. "She'll see just how much of a mess he is." she tried to tell herself as she drove to the gallery.

* * *

Morgan

"What in the hell made her walk over and do that?" I wondered aloud as Tessa and I walked down the sidewalk, heading back towards the coffee shop. Tessa shrugged but there was this look in her eyes. For a second, I felt my stomach tightening. Had Ava gotten to her?

"I don't know and I don't care." Tessa muttered and I stopped our walk down the sidewalk. "You're already worrying about it though." I asked, studying her facial expression intently.

"Don't be stupid, Morgan. Look, we're going to get it from everywhere, okay? Because anybody who really knows me knows that I'm definitely not a saint.. And you having bipolar, everybody's convinced that you don't possess a brain to think for yourself. Or are you asking because you're already doubting that we'll be able to make it?" as she looked up at me and bit her lip. "That woman had zero room or right to say all that shit. Nothing she said worried me. It's… Other stuff, okay?"

"What other stuff?" I asked, grabbing her hands and leaning in, giving her a kiss. The worry was starting to edge off, thank God, but I wondered what was wrong.. Something was off.

"Well, for one thing, where I'm gonna find another job." Tessa grumbled and I admitted quietly, "I, umm.. I might have talked to Alexis about something.. I was going to tell you night and surprise you."

"You didn't have to do that.." Tessa eyed me with a raised brow, she looked a little irritated. I'm going to go out on a limb here and given our past arguments last month for that little while and the whole thing outside of Vaughn's last night, I'm going to guess that she's not a fan of people doing things for her without asking her about it first. So that's probably one reason we'll argue.

"I didn't but I did sort of drag you out of your job last night."

"I want her to hire me because I'm needed and I'm good at what I do, not because she felt like she owed somebody something. Damn it.. Morgan, you can't just swoop in and fix everything all the time… Especially when you don't let people do it for you." Tessa grumbled but she was leaning against me and she raised to tiptoe to give me a kiss, so maybe this time she's not too angry.

"If you want to talk to her about it, go by their office at 2."

"I will but you cannot keep doing this stuff, okay?" Tessa pretended to scowl, taking a lecturing tone with me when she said it. I chuckled and shrugged and reluctantly, I slid on the apron I had to wear while waiting tables in my dad's coffee shop and working behind the counter.

She rose to tiptoe and pulled me into another kiss and muttered quietly, "6 right?"

"Yeah, I get out of here at 6."

"I'll be waiting on you." she called out as she smiled and waved, walking towards her car. And I turned around, came face to face with my dad.

"Who's she, Morgan?"

"Tessa.. that girl I told you I tried to date a little while last month? That was her." I really didn't owe him an explanation or anything and I waited on him to start nagging at me about how my head's not in the right place for a relationship, how I just ended things with Kiki for good and I needed time to get my head on straight, instead, he shrugged and stepped out of the doorway, letting me inside the coffee shop.

* * *

Tessa

Almost as soon as the round of nausea hit me, I raced to the little bathroom in my apartment. I'd been attempting to clean up and try to figure out what I wanted to make tonight… I had this idea, I was going to light candles, make Italian and Morgan and I were going to have a nice and quiet night in.

30 minutes passed and I'm not closer to leaving the bathroom than I was last night when this crap, whatever it is, woke me up just after midnight. I finished wiping my mouth, washing my face and brushing my teeth when it hit me… The box of tampons beneath the sink?

They haven't even been opened since last month.

I groaned inwardly as I bit my lip and went to look at the calendar sitting on my desk. Sitting down in the chair at the little two person dining table, I lightly banged my head against the table's surface. If what I suspected was true, that just made this entire situation just a little bit messier.

"Shit." I muttered the words as I slid on a jacket and pocketed my keys, locking up the apartment. I was glad I hadn't gotten to cook anything yet. If I had, it would probably be burnt by the time I got back.. I just needed a drive and to think.. I needed to go and buy an EPT, too.. But just the thought of it had my head spinning and my heart racing.

How the hell was I going to be a good parent when I really didn't have any positive childhood experiences from a certain age forward to draw from? I felt tears threatening and I started my car, driving down to the drugstore in town. After wandering through rows of Halloween special items and grabbing a horror movie, some nail polish, candles and a few other things, I grabbed the EPT and made a beeline for the counter.

And I promptly smacked right into Ava Jerome… My birth mother… I mean she doesn't know it and she probably never will, but.. it's awkward either way, you're buying an EPT and you run into one of your parents.

The collision sent a few of my items falling onto the pharmacy floor, one of them being my pregnancy test. Ava bent, picking the things up and she eyed me in what seemed like real parental concern.. I mean for a second there? You'd think she knew she was my mom with the way she was looking at me.

"I really hope for your sake that this is just a scare." she remarked as she held out the EPT. I bit my tongue but I was dying to let her have it. Instead, I kept quiet.. And the situation only got even more embarassing when I discovered just who was in front of me in line.

Morgan's mother.

Just fucking great.

I groaned internally, rolling my eyes towards the ceiling as I faced the front. But then it happened.. if Morgan and I wanted to pick our moment to tell Carly about us? We were dually screwed out of it because Ava tapped Carly's shoulder.

"What do you want, Ava?"

"Just to tell you that your son is at it again and this time, he might have gotten someone pregnant.. And he better not even think he's just going to get away with it, either." Ava blurted, nodding to me. Carly's intent gaze fixed on me and she scoffed at Ava. "You really must be bored. I've never seen this girl before in my life and I'm pretty sure my son hasn't, either."

"Actually.." _…. ' What the actual fuck are you about to do, Tessa? The woman will flip her shit. You know this, you've seen her go into mommy lion mode before! Gee, it's not like you and Morgan don't already have every single fucking card in the deck against you… why not add more?' …_ I trailed off as my own mental turmoil raged on.

"What?" Carly asked, eyeing me with a raised brow.

"Morgan and I are seeing each other.. And yes, there is a good chance that.. Nevermind.." and I turned to Ava, glaring harshly.

I thought that'd be the end of it but nope, it wasn't.

"If you two are 'seeing each other'," Carly air quoted the term, "Then why don't I know about you?"

"Maybe because we were going to tell you and his father both at one time, this weekend?"

Carly had her phone out in seconds and I groaned inwardly. Noticing another counter open, I ducked out of this line and made my way over, paying quickly, hurrying out the door without bothering to stick around. I don't have the patience to deal with either woman right now, personally, because standing in that line, defending our relationship yet again, I realized something… Actually, I should thank my birth mother later, because her own snide remark made me realize it… until Morgan, I never honestly thought about being a mother, having a family.

It was just something I never really thought I wanted?

I mean I still don't know how I feel about it right now, my own childhood experiences for the most part aside, but I do know that I have sort of dreamed about something to that extent.. it was the flight back from Boston and all I wanted to do was get back to town.. I wanted to be sure Morgan was okay, I wanted to see him again so bad it was driving me crazy.

And on the flight back, I dreamed about a little girl and I baking cookies.. I know it seems mundane, but the dream just sent this wave of calm over me. I actually didn't want it to end when I woke up to get off the plane.

"Both of them could drive a sane person crazy. If she fucking ruins this before I get a chance to tell him, I swear to God." I grumbled as I pulled to a stop in front of my apartment building. For a few seconds, I sat there being really quiet, lost in thought. My cell phone ringing drew me out of it and I picked it up.

"Hey. I'm guessing she called you."

Morgan chuckled and I bit my lip and asked, "So the cats out of the bag now."

"And she wasn't happy with it but she's going to have to deal with it? I mean we argued for ten minutes then my dad came over and took the phone, but either way.. We can expect my mom to start butting in with anything and everything now." Morgan explained as I lightly hit my head against the wheel and then told him quietly.. "Did she tell you anything?"

"Just that you were there buying a pregnancy test." Morgan chuckled and I swear I could practically hear him giving me that smirk of his through the phone. I bit my lip and told him quietly, "I'm going in to take it when we're done talking.. If you need time to think or whatever.."

"We'll talk about everything later. I gotta get back to work, this really big group just came in. I'll see you tonight.. Don't overdo it." Morgan let me get off the phone after telling me that and I bit my lip..

"If he leaves because of this, oh well.. I'll just deal with everything on my own." I muttered quietly as I went in my apartment, preparing myself to take the test.

And the entire time, I'm wondering… does Morgan have one foot out the door now? I hoped he didn't but my life's taught me one thing and one thing only.. hope for the best but prepare for the worst. So I set up the test and followed it's directions… And then, I waited.

And the entire time I waited, I fumed in anger about the things my birth mother kept insinuating and I found myself wondering why she seemed to pop up every few minutes as of late… Because she can't possibly know who I am, right?

The timer went off and I bit my lip as I picked up the stick.. Two pink lines… What surprised me was the shocked and dazed smile that came after.. The relief that flooded me when I realized it wasn't negative… and then panic took over.

How was Morgan going to take this?

What was this going to do to us?

And now, I had to wait until 6 pm to find out…

* * *

Morgan

I haven't ever really been the most patient guy, so I think I spent at least half the day watching the clock on the wall and waiting impatiently on 6 pm. Around 4 my dad finally noticed the way I kept watching the clock and he asked me why and I told him. I know my mom will let him have it when he goes home tonight after he closes down the shop, but I just want him to hear things from my side.

When he asked me what was going on, I told him. "Mom called earlier."

"Yeah, about that.. She's just worried about ya, son.. But what's got you watching the clock like you have been for almost half the day?" my dad asked, a curious look in his eyes. For a few minutes I stare at my hands and then he spoke up and surprised me by saying, "I'll keep your mom off your back.. I hope you're going to bring your girlfriend around though.. let your family get to know her."

I looked up and nodded, then it came before I could stop it.. The idiotic grin and my telling him the news. "Tessa might.. There's a chance she's pregnant."

My dad coughed a little and then said quietly, "I see."

"I realized how much I wanted my own family when I thought Avery was mine.. But I'm just freaked out that Tessa might not want to be with me… I mean I have a lot of problems." I surprised myself when I admitted my biggest current fear out loud.

"And you're afraid that she isn't going to want to have a baby with you.."

"Basically." I bit my lip and I spared another glance at the clock. It was now 5:30.

The door to the coffee shop opened and my dad nodded to me. I turned and looked, I cannot tell you how relieved I was when I saw her walking towards me. I'd worried that she'd leave town or something I guess.

Before I could walk over to her, she'd come up to me instead. "So, guess who just got out of the clinic?"

"I could have taken you."

"I had to go before they closed. I didn't want to take you away from work." Tessa slid her arms around my waist and hugged against me, looking up. She looked just as afraid as I've been all day, so that was kind of a relief too.

"Son, I'm going to lock up in back." my dad cut in after clearing his throat. And as soon as he was out of the room, Tessa bit her lip and then said quietly, " I'm sensing that if I want to surprise you it will never be easily done again. I wanted to wait until we got back to my apartment, but I can't wait… I need to know now how you're going to take this.."

By now, her words and the way she's so jittery have me jittery too and I'm at least eighty five percent she's going to break things off or tell me she doesn't want kids. I'm not sure which is worse.. I mean that whole thing with Avery, it showed me what I want. And now that I have a chance with Tessa, I'm constantly scared to lose that. Everything with Kiki was conditional.. I think that's what I got used to, what I expect.. But something my therapist said in our last session stuck with me.. Love isn't based on conditions.. it's when you can completely screw things up and somehow still manage to stay together.. I hope that's what Tessa and I have..

"You're freaking me out, babe." I muttered quietly, brushing my lips to her forehead.

"I'm sorry, just.. I'm nervous? I mean all day long, I've been trying to picture how this will go, and every scenario is like worse than the last and I am really not good at this stuff.." she was pacing in front of me, I stepped in front of her to stop her. "Just try."

She took a deep breath and for a few seconds, she didn't say anything. "I'm pregnant. I mean according to the two urine tests I took.. The blood test will be back tomorrow." she finally managed to say it and I blinked, shocked. And then, I picked her up and kissed her. "Whoa, whoa.. easy.. really not wanting to see cheesecake right now." she muttered against my lips as she told me how the whole thing went, adding at the end, "They'll do an ultrasound when the results come in."

"What time?"

"Luckily, it's on both of our lunch breaks."

"You two should come by the house." Dad called out behind us as we made our way out. I turned my attention back to Tessa and asking, "So does this mean you went to see Alexis?"

"Mhmm.. And we worked out something after she emailed one of my professors.. so I'm a secretary now?" Tessa gave a soft laugh and I picked her up, running to the car with her, her telling me to put her down the whole time.

But I don't want to because I haven't been this happy in a really long time now. And with the luck I'd been having lately, I think I needed tonight to happen.

"Hey, there's this new steak house that opened up just a few minutes out of town.. I was thinking we could go and get food tonight?" Tessa suggested, admitting that she'd been sick earlier and she'd been planning to make something she just hadn't gotten to.

"Actually, that's a great idea. I think Michael went to eat there a few nights ago. It's out near Vista Lake, right?"

"Mhmm."

"We can go change and go.. I can see if maybe Michael wants to meet us there." I texted my brother to ask him while Tessa drove us home.

I know it's weird but there was this feeling in my gut that was telling me that something was going to happen and I should have stopped the whole idea then, but I was just too happy. For once everything wasn't going completely wrong...

* * *

 _FOOTNOTE:_

 ** _Okay, like i said before... anyone who wants to know more about Tessa, go to my bio page and read. It's probably a good idea to do that anyway because there's a lot of information there that I might not be able to squeeze in here._**

 _Obviously, this chapter is a cliff hanger and i know, that sucks.. I know you're all also freaking out right now because obviously, you've figured out that the day this chapter is centered around is the day Morgan died on the show but fear not.. **Morgan is not dying** because the story is for him. I'm keeping the explosion in the story as well as Ava replacing Morgan's bipolar meds and quite a few other things too. The accident will happen differently though. Before you really flip out, I'll spoil this little bit.. **No, Tessa isn't losing the baby.** _


	3. Chapter 3

INTERLUDE

* * *

INTERLUDE

Later that night

 _They had the radio going quietly and Morgan held her hand as they drove towards the restaurant that they were meeting Michael and a friend of his at in an hour. The little surprise earlier had only given them a chance to talk when they'd gotten back to Tessa's apartment and currently, both were relieved that neither of them wanted to run like hell._

" _So, I was thinking.. Your apartment is really, really small.." Morgan broached the subject carefully. Thanks to their talk earlier, he knew why Tessa basically spent a month avoiding him after their first attempt at a relationship. So he knew that rushing into things wasn't something she was going to do. Tessa looked over at him and nodded, "Yeah.. it is. It'd be cool to find a place out of town."_

" _We can't afford that, babe. I'll be damned if I let my dad help us out. I mean we're okay now, but things are still strained." Morgan mused aloud as Tessa raised a brow and then pointed out quietly, "Hello, decent sized inheritance here.. And money from selling my adoptive parents house.. I mean I'm not saying we go insane with it but.. technically, this is sort of an emergency.. But what was your idea?"_

" _Well, there are the townhouses Michael and I renovated about two years ago.. One of them just became available."_

" _That's not so bad, I mean it's walking distance from the diner and our jobs.. We could get rid of my car for a while, maybe we could sell it and put that money with the rest of the money I have..." Tessa was in thought mode, trying to imagine what this whole thing would be like and surprisingly, it came easy. She could see them.. maybe they wouldn't always have this whole perfect relationship, she knew they'd definitely have their share of fights and problems, but she also found that she was sick of holding back everything.. She'd mostly let go since they'd talked things out a few nights before.. And if she were going to be honest with herself, even if this blew up in her face and she failed miserably.. she'd rather know she tried than let the chance slip through her fingers._

" _Yeah.. Or we could keep your car.."_

" _But if everything is so close, Morgan.."_

" _Everything but the hospital thanks to the board." Morgan commented, the shock settling in. She was actually considering it, moving in with him.. Being completely together.. Nowhere to escape when they argued and got angry with each other or things weren't going well. He'd been afraid that she'd shoot the idea down, that's why he'd proposed it and phrased it as tentatively as he did._

" _Okay, so you have a good point.. But you have a car too, Morgan."_

" _And it is newer." Morgan commented, nodding. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "So does that mean.."_

" _Mhmm… it means that you're stuck with me, Morgan." Tessa joked gently and Morgan commented "Actually, I think you got it the wrong way. It means you're stuck with me. Especially if you're pregnant because there's no way in hell I'm just going to leave you alone." as he raised her hand to his lips while holding it._

 _The words made her heart beat a little faster._

" _What the hell is this idiot behind us doing? Brights, asshole, you could dim them!" Morgan swore just as the car behind them started to swerve wildly and as a result, just as it lost control, sent their own car heading straight for a ditch._

 _Their car slammed into a tree, Morgan's head bounced off the wheel a time or two and Tessa's head hit the passenger side window after hitting the dash when the impact sent her straight forward. If she hadn't been wearing a seat belt, she probably would have went through the windshield._

 _The car that hit them went straight off the bridge and hit the water below with a loud splash. Morgan and Tessa were out cold and Morgan's cell phone was ringing like crazy._

 _At the restaurant, Michael happened to look at the time and when he saw what time it was, he got this strange split second's bad feeling. And it was enough for him to call Sonny and ask if either Sonny or his mom had seen Morgan._

" _The last I saw, Michael, your brother and his girlfriend were leaving here. I talked to him about bringing her to meet everybody.. you'll come too, right? At least that way maybe we can keep your mom off your brother's ass about everything." Sonny told his son as Michael hastily agreed and then asked, "If you see Morgan get him to call me, okay?"_

 _As soon as Michael got off the phone, Sonny tried to call Morgan's phone too. And then Carly._

 _Meanwhile, across town, Ava and Franco were gathered at Ava's apartment because they'd agreed to meet and discuss how to get the needed DNA from Tessa so they could do a DNA test and find out if she was really the twin they thought Ava lost._

 _Michael got into his car and drove back towards the city limits and just as he came around the curve, he saw the bridge ahead and a car halfway down the ravine just before you got onto the bridge and that same strange bad feeling from almost ten minutes before came rushing back.. His stomach churned as he recognized the car almost halfway down the ditch on the other side of the road. Without thinking, he slammed on brakes and put the car in park, calling 911 and explaining the situation._

 _And then he ran towards his brother's car and worked on trying to figure out a way to get his brother and his brother's girlfriend out of it, panicking when the wind blew and the air filled with the scent of gasoline, not realizing that it wasn't coming from the car his brother was in._

 _Morgan came to with a pounding head and the taste of blood on his lip and he looked over at Tessa and groaned, starting to feel like he'd vomit. She had a gash in her forehead that was pouring blood and she wasn't moving. "No, baby, no.. c'mon, wake up." he leaned over and felt for a pulse while holding his breath, letting out a relieved breath when he felt a strong pulse in her neck. He heard his brother yelling from outside the car and he yelled back. "Michael! In here! We gotta get Tessa out, Michael.. get her out first and then me!"_

" _Can you move, Morgan?"_

" _Hang on.. yeah.. Shit." Morgan groaned and grimacing, he slid through the window. Despite the pain he felt in his chest and head, he stumbled around to the passenger side. "She's out but she's alive. Baby, c'mon… you gotta wake up. you're scaring the hell out of me here.."_

" _Morgan, I think I can get her but you have to move, okay? And we have to hurry. I smelled gasoline." Michael was on autopilot and Morgan for once didn't argue. Instead, he and Michael worked together and just as the scent of gasoline got stronger, they managed to get Tessa out and away from the car._

 _The sky was lit orange and Michael raised a brow. "What happened? You weren't drinking or having an episode, right?"_

" _No. We were coming to the restaurant and some asshole behind us with their lights on bright rammed into the back end of my car before losing control."_

" _And went off the bridge." Michael finished as he jogged over, stopping halfway when an explosion rocked the ground beneath his feet and actually threw him off his feet and a few feet away from where he'd been standing._

 _Tessa was coming to now and she was freaking out and Morgan was trying to calm her down as he carried her and jogged towards his older brother to make sure that his older brother was alright. The sounds of sirens filled the night and the ambulance came to a stop, followed by fire and rescue and a few patrol cars._

 _Dante ran towards his brothers and after finding out what happened from Michael, he got them to go to the ambulance and told the driver that the female involved in the accident was possibly pregnant and that they needed to hurry, she was in and out._

 _The ambulance ride to Benson Hurst's hospital was quiet and Morgan thought of something. "That car looked a lot like one of Julian's."_

 _He and Michael shared a look and Michael asked Morgan, "You two did work everything out, right? From last month when she just took off?"_

" _We did and… No, I cannot think that. I don't even want to consider that right now. She has to be okay." Morgan leaned over and smoothed hair out of Tessa's eyes as he looked up at his brother and then said quietly, "If you hadn't gotten tired of waiting and left.."_

" _We should call Mom and Dad and let them know what happened. Does Tessa have any family?"_

" _Just me." Morgan muttered the words quietly, a tight grip on her hand as he finished, " Her adoptive parents lived in Boston and they're both dead."_

" _She'll be okay, Morgan." Michael mumbled as he worked on calling their mom and dad._

" _Michael? Is everything alright?"_

" _Mom, there was an accident.. Morgan and Tessa were in it and we're on our way to that hospital in Benson Hurst right now.. No, don't freak out." Michael tried to tell his mom but it was too late. She'd hung up the phone already._

 _As soon as Carly heard the words accident and Morgan, she hung up the phone and turned on the lights of the bedroom, waking Sonny up. "Sonny, get up. We have to go now. Morgan was in a car accident, I think Michael was with him.. And that girlfriend of his.." Carly added as Sonny sat up and then got up, hurriedly getting dressed._

 _He picked up his cell phone from the nightstand, seeing a text from Milo sent earlier in the night._

 _TEXT: The package has been handled, Mr. C._

 _TEXT: It was just picked up by one of Mr. Jerome's guys._

 _Sonny got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach almost as soon as he read the texts and he quickly deleted them._

 _And across town, Ava had just gotten into bed for the night and she woke up from a nightmare that had her getting out of bed and going into her kitchen and getting a glass of water and calling to check on Kiki while standing in the nursery checking on Avery._

 _When the bad feeling didn't disappear after talking to her oldest daughter and seeing with her own eyes that her baby girl was sleeping soundly, she dug around and found the number to the apartment complex that was listed as the one Tessa Peters was currently listed as living in._

" _I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, sir, but my daughter is a resident in your building and I haven't heard from her in a day or two.. No, I know it's not your business.. Do you think you could have security or someone go down and see if she's home?"_

 _Ava grumbled, the man was a jerk to say the least.. and while she waited, she crossed her fingers._

 _The man picked the phone back up and told her calmly, "According to a neighbor, she went out with her boyfriend earlier."_

" _Thank you." Ava hung up the phone and immediately, she started to pace the living room of her apartment. "I can just ride around town.. maybe they went to the concert Kiki was still at when I called her..."_

 _She was beyond tempted to call Kiki and ask her if she'd seen Morgan at the concert but she made herself not do it. "If I keep doing this and she's not my daughter.."_

 _The bad feeling was only getting worse by the minute._

 _In the hospital waiting room, Carly was pacing and Sonny kept watching the doors as Michael worked on his second cup of coffee and watched the doors leading to the ER exam area like a hawk. "How long does it take for someone to at least come out here and tell us our son is okay?"_

" _Mom."_

 _The door opened and a doctor walked out, walking towards them. "Your son is alright. 3 bruised ribs and a mild concussion he needs to be kept overnight for, but he's fine."_

" _What about his girlfriend?"_

" _She's stable and we've gotten the bleeding stopped. One of the medics mentioned the possibility of her being pregnant so we're waiting on an OB Gyn to come and examine her. Your family got lucky tonight. The other car involved had no survivors." the doctor explained quietly as Michael asked, "Can we go back and see them?"_

" _I don't see why not." the doctor answered before disappearing into the exam room again…_

 _Tessa was panicking. "Where is Morgan?"_

" _Ma'am, he's three cubicles down."_

" _But he's okay, right?"_

" _He is."_

" _What about my baby?" Tessa asked, her stomach churning nervously as she spoke. No, she couldn't think about losing the baby. She didn't want to. Things were good for once, she'd felt happy today. Happier than she'd felt in a really long time. "I need to know if my baby is going to be okay!" she shouted when the doctors wouldn't answer her quickly enough._

 _Out in the hallway, Carly heard the shouting when she'd stepped out to let Sonny and Michael have a few minutes before the end of visitation. She wandered down and stood in the doorway, eyeing the strawberry blonde currently giving the doctors hell warily._

 _She wasn't sure how she felt about Morgan and this girl she barely knew being together. She definitely wasn't sure how she felt about Morgan possibly being a father soon.. But she knew how badly he'd been hurt when he found out Avery wasn't his daughter._

 _And she knew that losing this baby, especially right now.._

" _What are you idiots waiting on? Hell to freeze over? My son's girlfriend asked for a doctor. Move!" Carly stepped into the room after making her presence known. She sat down in the chair and then said quietly, "Morgan has a concussion and bruised ribs but he's up there doing the same thing you are right now."_

" _I heard the bed pan hit the hallway wall a few minutes ago. When I heard him yelling right after.." Tessa gave a weak but soft smile as she asked, "He's really okay, right? Because doctors will say anything to keep somebody calm."_

" _He's fine. The doctors said you two were lucky tonight.. The car that hit you had no survivors."_

" _Can you do something for me, Mrs. Corinthos?" Tessa asked the question warily, but she really didn't want to sit here alone and she knew Morgan was going crazy not knowing.._

 _Carly eyed the strawberry blonde and answered quietly, "I'll stay when the doctor comes back in. I know Morgan wants to know."_

" _Thank you." Tessa laid her head back, squeezing her eyes shut, determined not to cry. "The nurse said they were going to put us in a room together so hopefully that'll help keep me calm. I hate hospitals." Tessa admitted as Carly spoke up and said quietly, "I don't care for them myself, either."_

 _The doctor came into the room and began the examination. Tessa held her breath.. She might not have even been pregnant to begin with, she reminded herself mentally.. But as the ultrasound started, Tessa held her breath._

 _The doctor studied the screen as critically as Carly was and then, they heard it. Heart beats. Pretty strong heartbeats. Tessa gaped at the screen and her own heart sped up a little, she strained, trying to see the baby. "I can't.. I can't see it."_

" _Oh, that's nothing. This early on, lots of women can't." the doctor pointed out the shape of the baby and Carly bit her lip and muttered quietly, "Wow." as Tessa did the same._

" _He's going to have a fit.. He was supposed to go with me tomorrow, he wanted to see this too.." Tessa mused as Carly got the doctor to the side and then asked, "My son.. He's in the third cubicle down.. Is it okay if I bring him in?"_

" _It's probably not a good idea, ma'am."_

" _Can you tell how far along she is?" Carly asked, glancing back at the strawberry blonde because suffice to say, she had her doubts about this baby actually being Morgan's. And her concerns if it turned out to be his.. Morgan wasn't in a good place currently. How the hell was he going to manage all this?_

" _She's almost a month."_

 _Carly told the doctor and the strawberry blonde her son was apparently seeing goodbye and made her way back down to Morgan's room._

" _Well? How was she?"_

" _Tessa and the baby are both fine. She has a concussion like you, they had to give her at least 9 stitches because of the gash in her forehead.." as Morgan broke into a grin and promptly grimaced when he moved in his excitement and completely forgot his bruised ribs. "Shit… And I'm guessing the doctors aren't letting either of us move."_

" _Nope. You need to rest, Morgan. You've had one hell of a night." Carly told her son as Morgan grumbled and then asked a doctor when they came in, "Can't I just walk down a few seconds?"_

" _You can see her first thing in the morning."_

 _And across town, Ava was being woken up by Julian because one of their higher ranking men died in a car explosion. Since the man had no family, and to make sure that nothing fell into the wrong hands, Julian and Ava were going to go to the morgue and pretend to be family._

 _The coroner led them into the morgue area and pulled out a drawer. Julian grimaced and Ava turned her head but Julian said quickly, "That's him. I recognize the tattoo on his calf there.. Dental records were completely useless.."_

" _The other car was lucky.. Poor bastard never even knew what hit him. Some of the guys are sayin that the car blew up before he even regained consciousness."_

" _Other car?" Julian was curious.. Had anyone in it seen anything? He could not afford to have any slip ups in his business, not when he had everything he had currently hanging in the balance._

" _Two college kids or something.. One of 'em was that mobster's kid, Morgan. Apparently, he was takin his girlfriend out, something.. Anyway, they're in the ER upstairs, barely got a scratch but the car they got out of is the size of a tuna can right now."_

 _Something about the way Ava's face went pale made Julian raise a brow and as soon as they were in the hallway, he asked calmly, "Want to tell me what that whole thing in there was for?"_

" _It's not your business. You can go. I'll go up and make sure that there's nothing credible they could have seen."_

" _You sure you're up to it?"_

" _I have to be, Julian. Just go." Ava snapped as she took off for the elevator, her stomach churning and her heart racing like crazy. As soon as she'd gotten to the floor the ER was on, she went into parental mode._

" _My daughter was in an accident tonight. I need to know if she's okay. I need to see her."_

 _From behind her, Carly spoke up.. "Whatever you're up to, Ava, it ends now. Using an excuse to try and get in and see my son, are you? I knew earlier that you had to be up to something and if you even think for a minute you'll get your hooks back into my son you're mistaken. You should leave before I have security escort you out."_

" _This isn't about your precious damaged little boy, Carly."_

" _Sure it isn't."_

" _It isn't.. that girl could possibly be Kiki's twin half sister. If you don't believe me, Carly, why don't you talk to your ex, Franco? Either way, I will not be leaving this hospital until I'm completely sure she's fine."_

" _You can leave the easy way, Ava, or you can leave the hard way. Haven't you done enough to my family?"_

" _And hasn't your son done enough to mine?" Ava retorted, finally getting an attendant's attention.. But the attendant, having heard the argument, needed proof. "Her birthday was May 1992. She's 23. Her full name is Tessa Elaine Peters. She could possibly be pregnant."_

 _The doors to the ER opened and Carly and Ava stormed back through them, Ava going straight to Tessa's room while Carly stood in the hallway watching. Something was going on, Ava was up to something, she was almost ninety nine percent sure of it._

" _Mom, what the hell is Ava doing here?"_

" _According to her, Morgan, Tessa is her daughter too." Carly mumbled, making Morgan gape and cough and then wince in pain as Sonny asked aloud, "How in the hell? I think she's up to something." as his alerts kicked into high gear._

 _He stepped out and walked down the hallway towards the room Morgan's girlfriend was in, texting Milo as he went, alerting him to the fact that there was a possibility the Jeromes were onto the bomb and now were going to retaliate._

 _From the doorway, Sonny spoke up. "Whatever your angle is, Ava, you need to leave now."_

" _I'm not leaving this room." Ava replied calmly as she went back to watching the girl that could possibly be her daughter sleep. "If anyone needs to leave, Sonny, it's you.. And your son needs to stay away from her."_

 _Tessa spoke up quietly. "No he doesn't. Morgan's father is right.. I don't know what your thing is with me, Ava Jerome, but you really need to stop, okay?" she muttered as she bit her lip and fought the urge to tell everything she knew or at the very least, get her hopes up that somehow her own mother suspected the truth too.. But nothing in her life had ever been simple._

" _If you'll let me stay, Tessa, I can explain why I keep trying to intervene."_

" _Fine, color me curious.. But I swear to God, if it's just so you can get to Morgan and you can screw with his head again, I'll have security get you out of here so fast it will have your head spinning. Play all the games you want with me, Ava Jerome.. But you **will** leave Morgan out of it because he is my man now. And he doesn't need or deserve any of the shit any of you put him through recently."_

" _Fair enough.. But when you've heard everything I have to say.." Ava started as Sonny walked back into Morgan's room, a bit of a smirk on his face as he sat down. "Well?"_

" _She wanted to talk to her."_

" _Dad.. can't you get Milo or one of the guys down here?"_

" _He's already on his way, Morgan."_

" _If she's going down there to tell that girl the lie she tried to tell me, I swear to God." Carly fumed as she explained it to Sonny who raised a brow and started right then to get one of the other men working for him to go after Julian again because he just had this feeling… Either her story was true or Julian was going to take the long way around to get even with him for the bomb in the car… And Sonny wasn't the kind of man who wanted to take bets on anything or not know which answer it really could be._

" _So she told the attendant she was Tessa's mom? That's a new low, even for her.. Tessa will probably go off on her because she knows who her birth parents are, she told me once that she couldn't tell them though.." Morgan admitted as he tried to sit up again and Michael shook his head. "Michael, go down there. I can't leave the damn bed." Morgan asked his brother and Michael nodded and promised he would in a few minutes._

" _Why not? If she knows, why can't she tell them?" Sonny asked, curious._

" _They wouldn't believe her because they were lead to believe she died. We tell each other pretty much everything, Mom." Morgan winced and went silent for a while, fuming because he couldn't get out of bed and go down and make sure Ava wasn't in there hurting Tessa._

" _I'm gonna go make sure she's not down there doing anything to upset her." Michael told his brother as he left the room and walked down the hall, standing outside the room. When Ava came out he said calmly, "Whatever you're up to, it ends now. Morgan's finally starting to be okay again. I'm not going to let you come in and ruin it."_

" _I wasn't. This visit to Tessa had little to do with him.. And if your brother intends to keep seeing her, Michael, he'd better learn to deal with her father and I." Ava smirked when Michael gaped and with those words, she walked down the hallway, heading to a vending machine to get herself a soda and Tessa a bottled water… And to make two calls, because apparently, Heather hadn't been lying after all if Tessa's account of everything was anything to go by. And Franco would want to know.. Kiki had a right to know she had a sister and she'd been worried when Ava dropped off Avery with her to come to a hospital at almost 2 am in the first place._

" _I need some air." Carly muttered as she stood and made her way out of the room to process what was now sort of clicking together in her brain, something Ava said at the desk before she'd stormed into the ER. She'd just stepped out of the room the vending machines were in when she found herself face to face with Ava. "You really believe you might be her mother, don't you?"_

" _Tessa's story just confirmed my own suspicions."_

" _I feel sorry for her." Carly snapped as she glared at Ava and then told her calmly, "And now I have a legitimate reason to do a search through her background.. maybe growing up without you in her life was a good thing… we'll see, I guess."_

" _This whole thing you do, Carly.. It is the very reason your son chooses the people he chooses. And I'm no happier about his getting his hooks into my daughter as you are about them being together. She could do so much better."_

" _If it weren't for the fact that right now, I need to focus on my son, Ava… Either way, this argument with you isn't worth my time. Because we all know what will happen when Tessa finds out just what you truly are and what you're capable of. You only think you lost Kiki."_

 _Ava sighed as the words Tessa said ten minutes ago came back.. How she'd come back to town just to get to know her birth parents and she'd discovered everything Ava did to her sister Kiki. How if she wanted to see anyone right now, it was her father and her twin. "I have calls to make anyway. We'll be doing an official DNA test to find out the truth. And when we know the truth Carly, you'd better just get used to dealing with me."_

" _And the same goes for you, Ava.. If that baby your daughter is carrying is even my son's baby. If she's anything like you, I have my doubts."_

" _How dare you insinuate.." Ava growled practically before storming off. Carly took a few deep breaths and a long sip of the drink she'd gotten herself._

 _Ava collected herself once she was outside the hospital and she started to make her calls. Almost as soon as Franco heard the word accident and Tessa, he was getting ready to come to Benson Hurst. He told Ava he'd stop and explain the situation to Kiki on his way. After Ava hung up with Franco, she dialed her brother._

 _He needed to know that this mob war better not touch one hair on any of her three girls heads or she'd bring down her wrath._

* * *

 _FOOTNOTE:_

 ** _Okay, like i said before... anyone who wants to know more about Tessa, go to my bio page and read. It's probably a good idea to do that anyway because there's a lot of information there that I might not be able to squeeze in here._**

This part is mostly just explaining the car bombing / changing what happened. I tried to write things as realistically as possible, but.. i am not a medical professional. Hopefully, it's realistic enough to please people though. Obviously, Morgan and Tessa are going to have their hands full with Ava and Carly, right?

Also, I really hope everyone is IC enough. I'm trying my best to make all the characters IC, but.. i'm afraid I'm not doing that good a job of it.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

* * *

FOUR

Tessa

I groaned inwardly when I woke up to find my birth mother sitting in my cubicle. The doctors were supposed to have moved me into the cubicle Morgan was in, but apparently, she talked them out of it. And I was not thrilled, either.

"You."

"I'm glad you're awake, Tessa. Your father and your sisters are down in the cafeteria getting something to eat. They'll be back soon.. I know you hate me because of the things you found out but if you'll let me explain..." my mother was trying and even though parts of me knew I should to because all I'd ever wanted was to have an actual family, I just couldn't get past the lengths she'd gone through to hurt other people… I think what sickened me the most was the fact that she'd repeatedly hurt my sister Kiki.

"I'd really rather not.. You can go, actually. I'm not sure I'm in the mood to hear lies and excuses." I muttered quietly as I stared at the door. Had they let Morgan go already?

My mind went back to everything most likely coming out the night before and my stomach churned and I felt like I'd throw up.. What if Morgan knew the truth now and he wanted nothing to do with me? What if he thought I deliberately kept who my parents were from him?

I honestly never set out to. He never really asked so I never really told him.. I figured it wouldn't matter anyway because at the time I never anticipated my birth parents finding out I was alive. I mean you don't consider things like that when the situation seems hopeless. Or I didn't.

Maybe I should have.

Long and awkward minutes passed silently between my birth mother and I and just when I'd convinced myself that thanks to Ava spilling the secret Morgan wanted nothing to do with me, the door to my cubicle slid open and Michael was helping Morgan gingerly walk in. "Slow down, Morgan."

"I'm not makin her sit in here with that woman," he nodded to Ava, " by herself." Morgan told his brother as patiently as possible. And not even five seconds later, Carly was standing in the doorway, glaring daggers at my birth mother. Not that I blame her, I mean my birth mother has done some nasty things to her.

Morgan bent down to kiss my forehead and then his hand found my stomach. "Michael asked if the doctor came by yet to check you guys out and the doctor hadn't, so I may have conned my nurse into letting me come down after the doctor gave me the stupid examination."

"You should be resting." I muttered as he shook his head. "It's barely scratches, baby."

"Morgan, it's 3 bruised ribs. Not one, Morgan, three."

"They barely hurt."

"You just winced." I pointed out with a soft laugh as he told me quietly, "No matter what.. I meant what I said last night.." and I bit my lip, looking up at him. The door slid open again and I watched Kiki and Morgan carefully. Morgan gave a friendly nod and Kiki gave one too and then turned her attention to me, expressing her shock. "It's weird…" she admitted with a laugh after a few seconds of nothing to say and I nodded and laughed too.

"And you two.. I thought you looked happier when I ran into you at the coffee shop." Kiki was speaking to Morgan now and he smiled as he asked her if she'd heard anything.

"About?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow.. It's yours, right?" Kiki was laughing softly as she looked at Morgan and I nodded and smiled.

Carly mumbled something to herself and that was accompanied by my birth mother doing the same and Michael nudging his mom while Kiki told our mother that maybe she needed to go, that upsetting me wasn't a good idea. And then my father walked in. And honestly, I was not expecting the hug I got. Or the concerned ten minute lecture about even working at Vaughn's in the first place.

"She worked at Vaughn's?" Carly was attentive now, gaping and giving Morgan a raised brow. I groaned internally. This was just great, as if she didn't already have more than enough reason to hate me, another had been given.

"For a year and a half. But Morgan sort of quit me." I explained and Michael chuckled as he asked, "The night he was going all over town looking for you, right? Because Joss saw your car outside PCU?"

"Mhmm.. Carried me out over his shoulder.. And while we were fighting about it in the parking lot, I almost threw up on him."

There went the cough of disapproval again, this time from both our mothers. Morgan was scooting into the bed I was in and we'd just sort of gotten situated when the doctor finally came in to see me and got everyone out in the hallway for the exam but Morgan.

And the doctor's raised brow had Morgan freaking out. "What? What's wrong?" he asked quickly, the doctor shushing him. "Two heartbeats."

I raised a brow and a few minutes later, the doctor pointed to the screen that Morgan and I had been staring at for a few minutes now and he pointed out something that was missed the night before.. "Baby one was showing off for us last night.. Baby two must have been hidden.." the doctor chuckled as Morgan blinked and I asked, "Whoa, wait… Twins?"

"Twins."

"But they're both okay, right? I mean you shouldn't just miss one entire baby..." I furrowed my brows and the doctor laughed a little as he informed me, "There are documented cases of women giving birth to multiples and going the whole pregnancy without realizing it until right at the end. You'd be surprised."

"Okay then.. But they're both okay?" I asked again and the doctor nodded. "As long as Mommy keeps herself relatively stress free." and this statement caused Morgan and me to both burst into laughter. The doctor raised a brow and Morgan explained, "The only way we'll manage that sir is if we move to a deserted island.. Our mothers like to butt in.." and I finished, "Which wouldn't be so bad if they didn't totally hate each other and think that they knew everything that was best for us."

From the doorway, my birth mother asked, "Well?"

Morgan and I gave the doctor a look as if to tell him, "See what we mean?" and then Carly blurted out, "Is there any way to do a DNA test soon?" as she gave me a pointed look. By then, Michael was leading her back out into the hallway and Morgan was grumbling, apologizing. I shrugged and then asked the question myself.

"Not because I have doubts.. So I can rub it in your mom's face that yes, this is your fault." I teased him gently and he relaxed a little bit and muttered against my neck, "But you wanted it too."

"I did, Morgan.." I admitted as the doctor gathered up his equipment and left the room.

"I cannot believe she asked that!"

"Well? I mean she was working at Vaughn's."

"Can you two take this outside, seriously? Some of us just want to spend time with our kids." Franco was glaring at both of them, I think by now he was one hundred percent done with all their shit collectively. The second our mothers were in the hall again, Kiki and Michael slid a chair in front of the door and sat in them.

Sonny spoke up, surprising me. "You realize, son, you're gonna have to stick with the plan that your doctor has you on.. Right?" he asked, giving Morgan a serious look. Morgan nodded and bit his lip. But I think when his dad hugged him, it helped put him at ease and I was really glad. I want them to be close again… Okay, so not close enough that Morgan would follow him right into a near death situation or want to be involved in the mob, but… To have his father back finally.. When we were together for that little while last month he said that he hated the fact that they were distant now.

I'm guessing that I get how it feels now, I'm not in a hurry to bond with my birth mother because of the things she's done and even though my birth father had a surgery that 'fixed' him, I'm still slightly afraid that one day he might snap and start offing people again.

"And you need to stop overdoing it." my birth father spoke up as I bit my lip and raised a brow and he went on to explain, "An internship, two part time jobs and a full load of courses." and my twin sister let out a long and low whistle as she asked me with a gentle grin, "Do you just want to work yourself into an early grave?"

"I guess I don't really know how to do the whole relaxing thing?" I shrugged as I said it and Morgan told me firmly, "You're seriously about to learn, baby."

"C'mon, I'm not made of glass." I pouted and Morgan shook his head. He was not having it. Sonny chuckled and then reminded Morgan, "We're all having dinner on Sunday night.. If your mom realizes that you two are serious, you and me both know champ, she'll get off your back about it." Morgan nodded and then told him he'd come and Sonny smiled, awkwardly leaned in to hug me. "You listen to my son.. Don't overdo it."

"As long as your son takes care of my daughter there will be no problems from me." and internally, I groaned.. It seemed like our fathers were both just going to let things ride and now, here we are. Morgan groaned too and once they were outside, Michael spoke up and pointed out, "Josslyn is kinda ticked.. You didn't tell her you found Tessa. So expect a visit."

"Shit.. I was going to, it just kinda… It slipped. Between everything that's happened this week and then the wreck." Morgan shrugged and Michael nodded and then chuckling, he hugged his brother and told him he had to get in to work, to come by later and they'd work something out about the townhouse, at which point I cut my eyes at Morgan who simply waved his hands.

Kiki was laughing now and she couldn't really stop. "I'm just glad you're happy too.. And you.. Now that I have a sister, I don't want us to be strangers, okay? Call me later and we'll talk.. Pretty sure we have a lot to talk about."

"Me too." I hugged Kiki and she left too, leaving Morgan and I alone again. He rolled over to face me and slid his arms around me as he said quietly, "According to my doctor they're probably letting us out of this zoo at lunch today. I just wanna nap for days."

"Ughh, me too." I yawned and wiggled closer to him.

* * *

 _FOOTNOTE:_

 _First of all, I would love to thank .sex for her review! It really made my day! I also want to thank my 2 followers and the 2 favorites, because those made me happy too! I'm just so happy that at least one person likes the story so far! I honestly don't think my story is the best one around but you taking the time to review and add it to your subscriptions means the world to me, you literally have no idea how much!_

 _Secondly, there is updated information on my bio because this story and the other one I'm working on, as well as four more I've yet to post are my own little alternate universe now! I got the nerve to post the entirety of the stories I've been wanting to write for GH. They're all loosely connected, btw. So definitely go check on the info on my bio page, please and thanks?_

 _This isn't a longer chapter, but it's mostly dealing with a certain special surprise! Twinnies!_


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

* * *

Ava, Kiki & Tessa; Kiki & Tessa, Carly

Two Weeks Later

"I just think it would be a good idea, Tessa.. To say that you fooled around, to let another man be father to the babies."

"I didn't ask what you thought, mother." Tessa replied as calmly as possible, with Kiki gaping at her mother for even making the suggestion. "Is that the only reason you came with us today, Mom? To try and break up Morgan and Tessa?"

"No, I just.. I don't think it's a good idea, depending on anything permanent with Morgan. He's not a reliable man and he's not good enough for you. You'll see, soon enough.. When the novelty of this wears off.." Ava answered, taking a sip of her tea and looking at her daughters. Both were fuming.

"C'mon, Tessa, we are not sitting around and listening to this crap from her. We'll go to the doctor ourselves." Kiki stood and so did Tessa, glaring daggers at her mother.

As they went to walk out the door, they bumped into Carly, who was walking in. As soon as she set eyes on Tessa, she gave her usual scowl and Kiki grumbled to herself.

"You'll see I was right about him when he abandons you and the babies." Ava called out from the booth she sat at and Tessa grumbled. Carly glared and called out to Ava, "If they're not his children, then yes.. And I won't blame him. We'll know soon enough who's telling the truth."

Today, though.. Tessa had just enough ammunition to piss off both women and shut them up and she'd had it with both of them, butting in and arguing, stressing her out, putting pressure on Morgan to do one thing or another. He didn't need it in his current situation and Tessa could do without the stress.

"Both of you.. Enough." Kiki started but Tess butted in and said calmly, "Actually, Carly, we're going to get DNA tests done just as soon as possible."

"And my son's onto you, I see." Carly smirked at the strawberry blonde, noting the smirk that the strawberry blonde gave back. She'd been just about to retort something but Kiki butted in.

"Actually, it's all the pressure you keep putting on my sister… Which, by the way, is not good for her and you need to stop. Either way, Tessa and Morgan decided to do this and it's to shut both of you up. But given my mom's penchant for meddling and the fact that you'll do anything to save your sons from what you think are bad situations, neither of you are going to know when or where they're being done." Kiki smirked and then said calmly, "C'mon, we're meeting Dillon.. Because Dillon promised to film the doctor's trip today for Morgan since somebody made it so that he can't be there, on purpose." as she glared at Carly. "Because when those tests are done, Kiki, we'll all know the truth. Those babies are not my son's."

"I'm not you, Carly." Tessa snapped, giving a glare as she clarified, "I don't fuck anything that'll get on top of me and stick it's dick in." and Kiki quickly grabbed hold of Tessa, laughing and smirking as she hurried her out the door.

And then this left the mothers.

"I can find out where those tests are being done. I think I'm going to do that.. For her own good. If those babies are nothing to Morgan..." Ava muttered, but Carly happened to hear her. She grumbled and then texted Sonny, letting him know what was going on, that Ava was planning on finding out when and where Morgan and Tessa were doing the DNA tests and switching results. Sonny texted back to let her know that he'd do something about it.

And then, Carly sat there for about thirty minutes or so, just really doing some deep thinking about this whole 'relationship' her son had with Tessa, how they were living together and had been for a while now.. How it seemed to be helping Morgan, even if she'd die before admitting it to anyone. And given what she knew about Tessa, Morgan seemed to be helping the girl with her own problems also. And as much as she hated to admit it, their relationship reminded her of the relationship she'd always sort of had with Sonny, when it was in it's better phases.. ' _No, be honest.. Had you let yourself be involved with Jason like you used to want.. Their relationship reminds you of your friendship with Jason._ ' Carly reasoned, biting her lip in thought.

"Maybe she's not the worst thing that could have happened to him.. But if she hurts him, I swear to God, nowhere will be safe for her to hide. Nowhere." Carly muttered to herself as she walked over to Ava's table and sat down as she said calmly, "I'm going to warn you once, Ava Jerome.. If you do anything to interfere with them, you will not like what I do to you. You only think you're barely getting to see Avery now. I will make it so that you're not even allowed within an inch of her."

"Do whatever you want, Carly, but we both know that your son is not what my daughter needs. She's barely just getting her own life together again thanks to the hell she was put through as a child." Ava muttered calmly.

Carly spoke up and then replied, "If you keep butting in, Ava, she's going to want nothing to do with you."

"So you're suddenly on board with them being together? Not even five minutes ago, you were accusing my daughter of being a slut."

"I thought it over and Morgan's doing a lot better.. And given what I've had dug up on Tessa, she seems to be doing better as well.. Maybe they needed each other."

"My daughter doesn't need him. She needs her family."

"Yeah, well maybe as far as Franco and Kiki go, that's true.. But you, Ava, all you do is poison people's lives. You know it and I know it. Look what you did to Kiki and Morgan when they thought they were happy. If you ask me, Ava, it's jealousy.. Because you still want him so bad you can taste it but you've tried everything lately and he's basically laughed at your attempts."

With the words spoken, Carly walked out of the diner and walked down to the coffee shop. Morgan groaned inwardly when he saw his mother coming in. He was fuming because he was pretty sure that she was the reason he wasn't with Tessa at the moment, seeing their babies. "What do you want, Mom?"

"I'm not saying I like this any more than I do or that I even like Tessa, but maybe I could back off."

Morgan stood looking at his mother, brow raised, wondering if it were some kind of joke. He raked his hand over his hair and then asked quietly, "What made you come to that?"

"I had her looked into… And I see how she's making you happier lately."

"Mom, seriously? You snooped in her life?" Morgan grumbled and Carly nodded, admitted quietly, "I can't believe I'm about to say this but she sort of reminded me of myself.. I mean not too much but enough that I actually stopped and thought about you two."

"And?"

"If she hurts you, there will be nowhere safe for her to hide." Carly told her son as she made her way over to Sonny and then said "I'm going to try not to butt in with them. Maybe you were a little bit right."

"Maybe?" Sonny chuckled.

* * *

Morgan

"Hey, babe." I chuckled as I answered my cell phone and saw Tessa was video calling me, from the doctor's office. She made a silly face and then I heard Kiki and Dillon in the background. "Good, you got somebody to go with you."

"Mhmm." Tessa answered, asking me how my own appointment went earlier. She wanted to go with me but she had a test earlier in one of her courses at PCU, so she couldn't miss it. I wouldn't let her miss it, actually. "Morgan Stone Corinthos… Is that a white chocolate chip cookie?" she asked, biting her lip and then pouting.

"And I have eleven more, baby." I chuckled.

"He loves me." she joked gently, going serious when the doctor started to examine her. Kiki took the phone then, trying to hold it so that I could see the screen too when the doctor gave Tessa the ultrasound.

"Is that one flipping the bird at the … Yep, if anyone ever has any doubts about these two being Morgan's, I'm going to refer them to this sonogram.. Oh, awww.. That one looks like he or she is blowing Mommy a kiss.."

From behind me, my father spoke up, "Hi, Tessa."

"Hey, sir!" Tessa waved and chuckling my dad asked, "How's it goin?"

"Twenty fingers and toes and both of them are in a playful mood for the camera today.. I do believe that one of our precious little angels was flipping off the photographer.. I wonder where that comes from?" Tessa was giving me a pretend dirty look and I stuck out my tongue and then said "Excuse me, but you're not an angel. You do it too, babe."

"It was one time! In rush hour traffic!"

"I'm kidding, baby. I'm kidding. I gotta get back to work.. I'm glad you called me and I wish I coulda been there."

"He'll be there next time." my father told Tessa before I told her "Love you." and she replied, "To infinity and beyond." and we hung up. And my mom spoke up from behind me. For a few seconds, I really didn't say anything to my mom because lately, she's been pretty hard to be around.

"What? Come to tell me that she's not good enough? Or that I'm not capable of being with someone?" I asked the question quietly, staring at my hands. My mom sat down and then said quietly, "No.. Actually, I was listening to you two just now and it made me think.. The way you two can carry on and joke like you do.. And lately, Morgan, you've been doing so much better… I guess it's just hard for me, okay? I look at you and I still see my adorable little curious baby boy.. And you're a grown man now and you've been through so much."

"I know." I hugged my mom and then looked at her and said quietly, "If it helps, this doesn't.. It doesn't feel like it felt with Kiki and Ava.. Tessa and I can fight, we can drive each other absolutely insane and get so mad that we're both storming out of the room.. But we're honest with each other.. And we don't go around pretending that everything is perfect and it always will be perfect.. Tessa kinda taught me to look for the little things and take things one day at a time.. And she's never once thought I couldn't do something on my own.. She's actually seen one of my worse episodes."

"I didn't know."

"Yeah, it freaked her out, but she tried to deal with it instead of just ignoring it or leaving me alone." I admitted and my mom looked at me and then asked, "And you made her start going to AA right after you two met, right? And that's why you went to the gambling addiction support thing?"

"How'd you?"

"I told you, Morgan, I got someone to look into her.. And that came up when they did."

"You didn't have to do that, Mom.. If you wanted to know anything, you could've asked her.. Trust me, she's not really that shy." I chuckled and my mom nodded and then laughed a little, quietly. "No, I can see she's not."

"And she doesn't hide things.. Neither do I."

"Just be careful, Morgan."

"I am, Mom."

My mom left and I got back to work, watching the clock until the end of my shift. And the second it came, I laughed as I nearly got tackled and Tessa held out a strawberry Slurpee. I took it and took a sip and then hugged her against me. "So it all went okay after I had to get off the phone?"

"It went great.. And I got picture frames."

"Mhmm?" I asked, pulling her into a kiss.

"Let's go home." Tessa mumbled against my lips as I slipped my arm around her, walking out to the car with her.

* * *

Interlude

 _Being Watched_

 _As the red head and the younger son of Sonny Corinthos walked past, the man watched them intently. And he texted his boss, sending him a photo of the girl and Morgan. He didn't get why his boss had him doing this, watching certain people and sending him photos of those people, but the money was good and it was a fairly simple job._

 _Their laughter echoed nearby, he could hear them talking about something, the word baby or babies was thrown around a time or two and the man mumbled to himself, "If this nutjob I'm workin for even thinks I'm gonna kill a pregnant woman at some point, he's lost his damn mind." as he stood and made his way to the next stop on his little list.. Some cop and his wife.. Only because the wife was the daughter Sonny didn't even realize was still alive._

 _The man caught himself watching the red head and Morgan Corinthos, sort of momentarily living vicariously through their happiness._

 _Man he was gonna hate seeing what the boss had in store for everybody that he was currently 'spying on.' and reporting back to his boss about here in Port Charles. None of them deserved what was possibly coming._

* * *

 _FOOTNOTE:_

 _And I wanted to re state this, if you want to know anything about Tessa, go to my user bio, she's got a bio sheet there.. Also, if you want to know anything about this little series I have going, probably a good idea to just read everything on my user bio so things make sense._

 _Thanks so much for the reviews and the favorites and follows they mean everything to me, you guys literally have no idea how much they make my day when I log on and see that I'm actually getting people reading this series! I thought people would hate it, tbh. I'm so glad that a lot of people actually don't._

 _And this chapter had some drama and some action in it.. Also hints to the story coming up for Diego and Adele! What is going to happen though? Hmm.. Stay tuned!_


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Morgan

It had been a pretty chaotic afternoon and I was completely ready to collapse when I finally made it to the townhouse we're renting. But the smell of sugar cookies had my mouth watering and I walked into the kitchen, slipping my arms around Tessa.

"Michael is probably going to commit murder." I nuzzled against her neck and she turned around, holding a batter tipped finger out. I slid her finger into my mouth and then with a dry laugh she told me, "Good. Maybe they'll give us family cells. Because I swear to God, my mother is seriously going to make me lose my mind."

"What'd she do now?"

"We owe your mother a thank you, by the way.. She caught my mother in that black wig of hers trying to sneak into the lab at the clinic. My guess is she's trying to find out where we had the DNA test done and switch the results.."

"Jokes on her. We already have the results." I pulled Tessa against me and just held her. She looked up at me, her brows knit together in concern. "Okay, out with it, Morgan Stone Corinthos. What's going on?"

"You know that girl my brother's so dorkily in love with, right?"

"Yeah?" Tessa asked, raising to tiptoe to fluff my hair making me do the same to hers. I continued, "She was attacked in the alley between Dad's and the print shop next door tonight. Wound up getting 18 stitches in the back of her head and 8 in her forehead. I guess I'm just freaking out because if that was you, Tessa.."

"I went by the station on the way home, Morgan."

"Why?" I was starting to panic.

"I got three texts earlier while I was in the lab. So I decided nope, gonna nip this shit in the bud right now. I went by the station and turned them over to Dante but I told him I'd rather tell you when you got home."

"You should have told me when it happened, Tessa, what the hell?"

"And I'm telling you. I handled it when it happened."

"You didn't answer them… Right?"

I groaned when I saw the look on her face. I didn't even need an answer to the question I'd asked, I know Tessa entirely too well. Yes, she'd answered the damn texts.

And most likely, her answers were dipped in sarcasm.

"Babe.."

"Don't babe me. I honestly thought it was one of those assholes in the Delta frat." Tessa hugged against me and then kissed me as she muttered quietly, "Calm down, Morgan. It's handled."

"No, babe, it's not.. See, this asshole… he likes to text the girls he stalks for a while and then make his move when they're totally alone. That's it, I'm calling Milo."

"If you get a guard, Morgan, I swear to God."

"Then get ready to be pissed, babe, because I'm going to get one of the guys working for Dad to guard you."

"Ughh, damn it, I can't with you. Or my father.. Because he's now threatening to go Hannibal and use his own experience as a serial killer to attempt helping catch this guy.."

"At least its not like my brother. Michael's seriously gunning for this guy.. And now he's not the only one." I was trying to stay calm but I was in a serious panic. "Other than that, how was your day?" Tessa asked, gently pushing me down into a chair, climbing onto my lap as she started to rub my shoulders. I bit back a groan and then answered, "Long and tiring. Dad talked to the dean today, they agreed to let me come back.. And my doctor crawled my ass, he claims there's no trace of my medicine in my system."

Tessa raised a brow, slid off my lap and went into the downstairs bathroom, coming back with the pills I have to take to manage my moods. "These?"

"Mhmm."

"But you take one every morning. I see you."

She poured out the pills on the table and sat back down on my lap, counting them. When she finished, she swore to herself and stood, grabbing her jacket as she pulled at my hand. "C'mon, Captain."

"Where the hell are we going?"

"To confront the bitcheroonie I call a mother. I have my suspicions… Oh wait, nevermind.. I cannot believe I'm about to do this but.. Give me your phone, baby."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have to worry about going over and getting pissed and stressing out when I can make one call."

I eyed her but she was already dialing the number. I raised my brows when I heard her talking to my mother and internally, I groaned. But seconds later, the phone was back in my hands and my mom was concerned.

"We're taking the pills to the hospital right now, Mrs. Corinthos.. So help me god if that bitch I call a mother is behind this.." Tessa was furious. I pulled her into my lap, kissing her neck and rubbing her shoulders as my mom told me that she'd let us go and reminded us that our father was intent on doing this huge family dinner on Sunday and that all of us better be there.

"Even Tessa?"

"Even Tessa.. She's starting to grow on me.. A little."

When I hung up, Tessa was poking her tongue out at me a little bit. "And now, we are going to the hospital. You need your actual medicine.. God I hope this was just an accident at the pharmacy. Because if I even think my mother had anything to do with this, I swear to God.."

"Baby.."

"Yes, Morgan?"

"Calm down. The point is, they caught it before I had an episode. Everything is okay. All we have to do is go in and get my actual medicine. Maybe it was a mistake at the pharmacy."

"I love you, Morgan, but that shrew I call a mother was most likely behind it. It just seems like a very Ava thing to do and it could have a lot to do with her whole smug mood earlier when I ran into her."

"She might have gotten laid, babe." I pointed out and Tessa mocked a gagging noise as she told me in an annoyed tone, "There are some things that I don't want to think about.. That was one of them.. Actually, that was numero uno on my list of non discussable things."

"Oops?"

"I love you, baby.." Tessa hugged against me and I smiled as I tried to relax.. Maybe the texts Tessa had gotten earlier were some kind of sick prank.. But just to be safe, I was definitely talking to my dad tomorrow when I got to work about getting someone to stay close to her when I couldn't be.

Because I saw tonight what the bastard will do to someone when Michael Face Timed me while he and Brielle were at that clinic. And there is no way in hell I'm going to let that happen to Tessa.

I'll do whatever I have to to make sure she's safe. I honestly don't think there's a line I'd leave uncrossed if it meant keeping her or the babies safe.

* * *

 _FOOTNOTE:_

 _And I wanted to re state this, if you want to know anything about Tessa, go to my user bio, she's got a bio sheet there.. Also, if you want to know anything about this little series I have going, probably a good idea to just read everything on my user bio so things make sense._

 _Thanks so much for the reviews and the favorites and follows they mean everything to me, you guys literally have no idea how much they make my day when I log on and see that I'm actually getting people reading this series! I thought people would hate it, tbh. I'm so glad that a lot of people actually don't._

 _And this chapter had some action in it.. Also, I'm sort of doing Morgan's 'replaced pills' SL to an extent so that came into play here.. Is this mysterious texter the same person who attacked Brielle? Maybe they are, maybe not.. Hahaha.. And now, they're texting Tessa.. Morgan's wrath will not be pretty, amirite? Also hints to the story coming up for Diego and Adele! What is going to happen though? Hmm.. Stay tuned!_


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

* * *

Tessa

I made my way into the old house with the messenger bag that contained my father's paints and the other stuff he'd texted and asked me to bring over because he was helping some others who worked at the hospital decorate the haunted house they were sponsoring. As soon as he saw me, he hugged me and I looked around and back at him.

"This place is creepy enough."

"Yeah, but this is the house that batty woman Liesl Obrecht chose to hold the haunted house in this year. If it were me, I'd have just used the basement of the hospital and saved money but she insisted the 'atmosphere' had to be right." my father shook his head and I nodded, holding out his messenger bag to him. "Speaking of batty women, mom is at it again."

"What's Ava done now, Red?"

"I can't prove it, dad, but I've got this feeling she's somehow switching out Morgan's meds.. I was wondering if there was any way you could keep an eye out and just see if you happen to catch her lurking?" I asked my father and he nodded and then asked, "And how are Thing 1 and Thing 2 today?" as I put his hand on my stomach and then laughed softly, "Kicking up a storm… It's almost like they knew how nervous Morgan was when he left earlier." I remarked as I shuffled my feet and then asked, "Need any help? I just got done at the firm."

"You need to go back and rest. I didn't expect you to come all the way out here with this."

"And lunch." I brandished a grease marked brown paper bag from Kelly's and then smiled as I told him that I thought it'd be fun, we could sit down and eat together and he saw right through it.. I mean yes, I do want to spend time with my dad but also, I was a little freaked out about being at the townhouse by myself.

Ever since I've gotten the texts I got earlier this week, I've just been on edge. Trying to convince myself that some deranged killer isn't looking to strangle me, but also worried that somehow, yes.. I am one of their targets. I'm still not really sure why I keep getting this really bad feeling, it's like somehow all this is tied together but everyone is missing the connection.

Morgan always tells me I watch entirely too much Criminal Minds and I'm starting to wonder if maybe he's not right, but anyway. My father and I found somewhere to sit down and we unwrapped our burgers and started to eat and my father asked again, "So… Why are you really not at the townhouse resting, Red?"

I sighed and bit my lip, digging around in my own messenger bag for my phone and holding it out to him. I let him read the texts and my responses and then told him quickly, "I took my phone straight to Dante and he put the logs into their system. I've changed my number since, Dad and I got that one earlier, while I was decorating and cleaning up the townhouse."

"Does Morgan know?"

"Not yet.. he's in a huge meeting with the Dean and his father and I really don't want him to mess this up. I'll tell him when he gets out of the meeting and after I've shown Dante again." I admitted, biting my lip as my father shook his head and swore. "If they don't get it together and catch this asshole, I swear to God.. I mean seriously, does anyone down at that station have a brain? I got away with murder here literally." my father was fuming and I let him but I cut in to say quietly, "I was sitting there by myself and it just… it felt like someone was watching me? It's weird and it was probably a hormonal thing but I decided why not just bring you the paints and your other stuff from your office instead of just getting them and letting Kiki pick them up and bring them when she comes to help."

"In other words, Red, you were scared."

"I was not."

"You were and it's okay to be. But nothing is going to happen to you, okay? If I have to find this guy and revert back to my old ways." my father hugged me and I nodded but said quietly, "Morgan and Michael want to put together a 'welcome wagon' for whoever this killer is.. And by welcome wagon, I mean they want to find the guy, arm themselves, dig a hole and then empty all the bullets in every gun they can get their hands on into him."

My father nodded and then muttered quietly, "I hate saying this but the closer you and Morgan get, the more that kid grows on me."

I smiled and hugged against him for a minute and then gushed, "Me too."

"Ew, no.. Never again, Red."

"Dad, it's a little late for the whole ignoring our love thing.." I laughed as my father eyed me, fingers in his ears, humming. "Just be careful.. He's been through hell and he's not exactly the most stable person."

"At least you're not like mom.. Last week I caught her trying to sneak into the lab at the hospital. I think she thought that the DNA test Morgan and I had done just to shut his mother up a while back was done there and she was going to switch the results. Carly caught her.. I heard they were pulled apart by that Obrecht woman." I told my father as I laughed a little.

"So now Carly knows the babies are Morgan's, huh?"

"She does. She's actually taking it so much more chill than I thought she would."

My cell phone buzzed and I smiled. It was Morgan calling and I answered, telling him where I'd went and he let out a long breath as his father said in the background, "I told him you were okay."

"How did it go?"

"The Dean said that I could come back.. But they said that I'll be on extended academic probation." Morgan explained as I cheered a little and then told him confidently, "And you will have my help. We're going to get through this."

"You're out at the house they're using for the haunted house, right?"

"Yeah." I told him where I was and then added, "I'll be home soon, I was just eating with my dad. I.. Nevermind, I'll explain it when I get home."

"No, no.. What's up?"

"Trust me, Morgan, you want me to explain when I get home. It was probably nothing."

"Did you get more texts?"

"Mhmm.. And I'm going by the station so Dante can log these too. And when I was at the townhouse, I felt like.. Like I was being watched or something." I admitted, even though I did not want to freak Morgan out.

"Want me to come get you? I can get my dad to drop me off and we can drive your car back home?"

"Morgan, that is totally not necessary."

"Babe, I'm on my way. We'll go to the station together."

"Okay, alright." and after exchanging I love yous we hung up and I found my father sitting there, pretending to gag but smiling and laughing a little. "It's so sweet it's kind of sick, Red."

"Oh haha. Like you don't do the same thing when you're on the phone with Nina."

"Shhh. Cannot have that getting out. I'm guessing he's doing what he should do and coming to drive you back?"

I nodded and after a hug, my father went back to the room he'd been helping set up and I walked out onto the porch of the old house to wait. Almost as soon as I felt my phone buzz again, I wanted to vomit when I read the newest texts.

TEXT: I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to watch you, beautiful.

TEXT: I hate what I'm going to have to do soon.. But it must be done.

TEXT: That guy ruined you.

TEXT: Until we meet f2f.

I heard Morgan calling my name and I ran to him, holding the phone so he could see it. He swung at a tree trunk and then told his dad calmly, " Do you think Max would mind guarding the townhouse when I'm not there?"

"What's goin on?"

"She's getting the texts too, Dad."

"Let me see." Sonny took the phone from Morgan's hands and then grumbled. "Take this to your brother. I'll get hold of Max and I'll talk to Sean about putting in more security."

Morgan nodded and Sonny left, leaving us to get into our car. After we left the station from reporting all this to Dante, we went to Kelly's to eat and then back to the townhouse.

* * *

Ava & Franco

3 hours later

"If you're the reason Morgan's medicine is being switched out, Ava, and I find out about it, I will turn you in." Franco told Ava as she turned and glared at him. "The sooner our daughter sees how bad Morgan is for her, the better."

"That's the thing, Ava.. The more you do this shit, the closer they get and the more Tessa resents you. Look, I'm not all for Morgan either but he's done nothing wrong and he's taking care of our daughter. I'm going to pick my battles."

"What you mean is you're not man enough to put a stop to it. But I'm going to."

"What you're going to do, Ava, is cost yourself a relationship with both your daughters. Because Kiki already has little to do with you." Franco grumbled as he added calmly, "Either way, I mean it.. Do not keep doing this and hurting my daughter. Because lately I've felt the urge to snap and when I do Ava? You'll be the first to feel it."

"Were you threatening me?"

"It wasn't a threat, Ava.. it was actually a promise. Toying around with medicine, especially for that kind of illness.. It could get my daughter hurt and I'm not going to just let you keep doing it. As soon as I have proof it's you, Ava, I'm turning you in."

"That's what you think."

Franco walked away and Ava stood there, fuming silently for a moment. Just who the hell did he think he was, threatening her?

* * *

Morgan

That Night

"I cannot believe you've never seen The Shining." Tessa snuggled down onto the couch with me, the bowl of popcorn in front of her as she rolled onto her back and looked up at me. I leaned down and stole a hand full of popcorn while kissing her and she muttered against my lips, "I totally saw that, thief." and I shrugged.

"I haven't ever seen The Shining, babe, because my mom freaks out too easy and she was not a fan of horror movies."

"Wow, your poor childhood. That's it, we're having a marathon."

"That's okay, really."

"Are you scared?"

"Noooo." I chuckled, stealing more popcorn as the movie started and we moved around, working on getting comfortable. I wrapped my arms around her, my lips grazing her neck, purposely trying to distract her from the movie playing and she whimpered, rolling over to face me, giggling. "So that's how this is gonna go, hmm?"

"Maybe."

The television was paused and she was slipping her hands down, tugging my shirt off. I bit my lip as I tugged her shirt over her head, my hands cupping her bra as I groaned. Things were just starting to get really interesting when the door was being knocked on and both of us groaned, I rested my forehead against hers. "Stay right here." I muttered as I carefully moved over her and walked to the door, opening it.

Josslyn was standing on the other side, laughing hysterically as she stepped in and flopped down in a chair. "Mom is getting on my last nerve, oh my god."

"Let me guess.. She told you that you couldn't go to the party that girl in your class is throwing.. the one with no parents?" Tessa was sitting up, she was eyeing my sister and Joss nodded, grumbling about it. Tessa told my sister next, "It's probably for your own good.. I know you don't see it now, Joss, but trust me.. In a few years, you will."

"It's not fair though, I'm like the only girl in my class not going! And thanks to that, Cameron asked some girl named Beth to go with him."

"What if you came over and hung out here that night instead.. I know we're lame old people, but… Chocolate cheesecake? And horror movies? And we could spend the night terrorizing Morgan." that part had me pouting a little but I spoke up and told her, "We could go and see that one movie you want to see that no one will go with you to see."

"You'd go see that.. With me?"

"We would, Joss.. I kinda agree with mom.. I know what goes on at those things, okay?" I grumbled at myself, something about suddenly feeling old as fuck and how weird it felt to agree with our mom for once but Tessa was giggling and I asked her with a raised brow, "What's so funny?"

"You, crabby."

"Haha. You don't know how weird that whole moment just felt, babe."

"Are you guys going to the carnival?" Joss asked as I nodded and then she asked, "Do you think.. Can I go with you? I'm too mad at mom to go with her and Sonny right now."

"Yeah. We'll come and pick you up before we go tomorrow night." I promised as Tessa and I shared a look and I eyed the clock. It's after 10, I'm willing to bet Mom is silently having a heart attack right now. Standing, I grabbed my keys. "C'mon. We'll get pizza and then I'm going to take you back to Dad's."

Sure enough, we weren't even done with our pizza twenty minutes later when my mom was texting. And I called her and told her where Josslyn was and that we were bringing her home but we'd talked and maybe, this time she could let it ride."

"Let it ride my ass."

"Mom, trust me. I think I kinda diffused the situation.. I got her to agree to come over to the townhouse the night of the party instead, she's going to watch movies with me and Tessa." I explained and my mom was actually speechless for a few seconds.

"Thank you." I think when she said that, it was for loss of something else to say, really.. I laughed and admitted that I'd shocked myself when I agreed with her about the answer she'd given Joss. We took Joss home and on our way back to the townhouse, Tessa leaned in and kissed my cheek, smiling at me.

"What's up, babe?"

"I'm lucky." she mumbled quietly and I shook my head and told her I was the lucky one.

* * *

 _FOOTNOTE:_

 _And I wanted to re state this, if you want to know anything about Tessa, go to my user bio, she's got a bio sheet there.. Also, if you want to know anything about this little series I have going, probably a good idea to just read everything on my user bio so things make sense._

 _Thanks so much for the reviews and the favorites and follows they mean everything to me, you guys literally have no idea how much they make my day when I log on and see that I'm actually getting people reading this series! I thought people would hate it, tbh. I'm so glad that a lot of people actually don't._

This chapter was me wanting to write fluffy yet suspenseful type things. I was just in a fluffy mood, haha.


End file.
